Next to You
by MegannRosemary
Summary: After turning down Casey's proposal, Jane needs escape the city and do some serious thinking. When she and Maura spend a few days at a cottage together, there is nothing to stop them from realizing what has always been right in front of them. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles. **

**-Idea from the bettyhooker on tumblr. **

* * *

><p><span>Next to You<span>

_- By MegannRosemary_

* * *

><p><span>One<span>

Jane pushed open Maura's front door, absentmindedly making a mental note when it squeaked to bring some WD40 the next time she comes over. "Maura, you home?" She called, though she knew the answer would be yes, not having needed to use her keys.

Since Casey left, everything had gone back to normal, in fact it was as if nothing ever happened. Jane came over nearly every night for dinner, bringing take out or a bottle of wine when they had a particularly difficult case. Sunday brunch was spent with Angela and sometimes the other Rizzoli boys. When the caseload wasn't too heavy, they'd meet for a run in the park or drinks at the Dirty Robber.

But pretending and ignoring isn't enough anymore, it weighed her down.

She found Maura in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove. It smelled delicious, basil and garlic, but she didn't have the energy to take a peek like she usually did. The brunette collapsed on a stool, her forehead hitting the cool granite countertop with a thud. She couldn't tell if Maura noticed or not but she spoke anyway, blurting, "Maura, I need to go."

"Go where?" Her voice traveled closer.

"Go away, out of the city, far away."

Maura covered her hand with her own, "Alright, where are we going?"

"You're coming with me?" She looked up then incredulous, though she'd hoped she would.

"If you'd like." The honey-blonde nodded, "When are we going?"

Not where, not why, not how, just a promise to be there. Unlike Casey. She shook herself, it wasn't right to compare the two, not fair to Maura to even link them in the same thought process. But they were, Maura and Casey balancing out her life, one on each side as friend and lover. With Casey gone, there was only Maura and yet it was still balanced. Maura was everything, and that was most confusing of all.

She was showing Maura the route they would take up to Canada when the kitchen door burst open and Angela wandered in. "I had some extra lemon meringue pie today, I though you girls might like some."

"Thank you Angela, wont you stay for a piece?"

She looked uncomfortably back at the blazing lights in the guesthouse, where Lt. Cavanaugh must be. "I really should be going." Then a mothers' eyes noticed the map on the iPad that was propped against the pepper grinder, "Oh where are you going?"

"I need a break Ma, we're going to the lake."

"The lake," She raised her eyebrows in surprise and put her hand on Maura's shoulder, "You know me and Mr. Rizzoli honeymooned there."

"Ma!" Jane blushed and her gaze whipped to the blonde.

"What," She feigned innocence, "That was before all the celebrities started building vacation homes in Muskoka."

Maura nodded with genuine interest, such was her heart.

The eldest Rizzoli clapped her hands with excitement, "Oh Maura, we should go shopping tomorrow before you leave and pick out a pretty night gown."

They both turn to Jane, one with a look of surprise, the other with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Ma, it's not like that," Jane tried.

She shrugged and sashayed out the door, "Enjoy the pie ladies."

"I see the location wasn't entirely random," Maura raised her eyebrows.

Jane mumbled her explanation around a bite of meringue, "We used to rent the cottage for a couple weeks in the summer when we were kids."

"Ahhh I see, I thought perhaps you had a sudden craving for Muskoka chairs and Molson Canadian."

"That too, " Jane chuckled, scooping up a bite of the lemon filling.

* * *

><p>It was just getting dark when they pulled into the gravel driveway and the trees looked black against the dusky blue sky. Upon stepping out of the car, they were immediately embraced by the scent of pine and dry leaves, wood smoke and lake. The air is soft against their skin, with quiet edges of frost to remind them of the winter to come, and underlying notes of warmth to remember the summer not long past. It's fresh and clean, their lungs rejoicing in gratitude.<p>

Maura stretched, raising her hands in the air before bending gracefully to touch her toes, her back arched like a kitten. She righted herself, her blonde curls plagued with static from the long drive. "It's just lovely here Jane."

"Just wait til you see everything, I love it, you'll love it." Jane ushered her friend into the cabin, dragging her heavier suitcase and her own lighter duffle bag. "Go ahead, it's unlocked."

She looked surprised but pushed open the door all the same.

"Tadaaa." The brunette reached for the light switch, flicking it on with a flourish. "It's not much but it's a lot of fun."

Maura dropped the bags of food that she'd been carrying on the kitchen table and let Jane give her a little tour.

She rubbed her hands together with excitement, "So as you can see it's pretty small. The kitchen- living room-dining area is all open here..."

The older woman glanced around at the light moss green walls, accented golden pine beams and a gleaming ceiling. The floor was also pine, but it's darkened with age and well worn in places, the nicks and scratches telling the stories of hundreds that came before them. The collection of knickknacks was impressive, from century old skates and snowshoes to a substantial collection of stubbie beer bottles. She turned around several times, taking it all in, before facing her friend, her eyes glowing amber in the warm light, "It looks so cozy, I expect elves to pop out of the woodwork."

Jane rolled her eyes, and poked her lightly in the stomach. She teased, "Ok what was in that milkshake you had?" They'd stopped on the highway to have dinner, burgers at the famous Webbers, just like she always had as a kid when they came for the summer.

"Well, I would expect..." Maura began.

"Don't answer that," Jane pressed a finger to her lips as she passed by her to continue the tour. She was momentarily speechless, surprised by their softness and wondered what her lips might feel against her own. But it's only a passing thought, gone before they reach the other side of the room. "The porch is out the side there, that's where us kids used to sleep in the summer." She grinned then, memories flooding the depths of her dark brown eyes, "We stayed up far too late every night, we thought Ma and Pop had no idea. God, we picked on Tommy so much. It was great."

She grabbed their bags again and showed them to the only bedroom, "The bathroom is across the hall, ok? You can drink the water and all so don't worry."

Maura slipped her hands into the pockets of her slacks, studying the room. It was cozy as the rest of the cottage had been, the walls painted a warm ochre and the furnishings a deep mahogany. Then her breath caught in a giggle and she simpered, "Is that the honeymoon bed?"

Jane tossed the pillows from the bed at her, "Shut up Maura, I don't even want to think about all the people who have slept in it." She shuddered with dramatic exaggeration, heading to the closet to grabs sheets, a thick goose down duvet and a colourful quilt.

Together they make the bed, Maura straightening it to perfection when they were done.

"Uh do you mind..."The brunette gestured to her duffle.

"Oh of course, I'll go put the food away."

Jane returned to the main room several minutes later in a red plaid shirt and comfortable jeans that looked like they had been around since the nineties. "Thanks Maura," She murmured when she saw the food had disappeared.

"Not a problem. Are you hungry?"

"Naw, I'm good." She crooked her thumb at the fireplace, "I'm gonna go check and see if they left us some firewood."

"A real fire Jane?" She sighed dreamily, "I so wish we could have them in the city."

"We'll see, don't get your hopes up." But she could see they were already up.

When she returned, the blonde was curled on the couch, nursing a glass of wine and staring at the empty hearth. When she caught sight of Jane, arms piled high with wood and a plastic bucket full of kindling dangling from her fingers, she yet out a yelp of excitement.

She jumped up to grab the bucket from her hands and waited patiently as she set the wood down in the iron rack. Kneeling beside her in front of the fireplace, Maura pulled a wood chip out of her tangled curls , "You know Jane, you look like a lumberjack." Then she doubled over with laughter, using Jane for support, "You're a lumberjane."

"Did you just make a joke" Jane chuckled, adding some newspaper to the beginnings of fire and a few pieces of kindling.

"I did, and it was quite good wasn't it." She continued to laugh quietly, her light eyes sparking with amusement as they watched her every move.

"It was wonderful." The brunette added a few larger logs and waited for them to catch. Then she held out a hand and helped her friend up from the dusty floor.

They sat by the fire while the cottage warmed up, Maura sipping on her glass of wine and Jane taking pulls off a local microbrew.

"Are you ready to talk Jane?"

"Talk about what?" She picked at the label on the bottle, the corner lifting off from the condensation.

"About why you needed to get away," Maura replied bluntly.

"I need to think about things."

"Things?"

Jane sighed, she wanted so badly to tell Maura everything. All the confusing thoughts and the realization of just what had been in front of their faces the entire time. But she couldn't do that, she couldn't put the burden on Maura's shoulders. "After Casey, I..I've started to realize something."

She waited, letting the brunette talk freely. The wood snapped and crackled, filling the silence.

"I don't think I can tell you just yet, but you'll be the first to know." She smiled gratefully, "I'm really glad you came this weekend Maur."

"It really is lovely here," She stretched out her feet in Jane's lap and the brunette began to massage them, pressing the ball of her thumb into the arch of her foot. She moved in tight circles and smooth lines, her long fingers tickled and danced at her ankles.

Maura shivered with a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry, cold hands?"

"No, it just feels good."

Jane pressed again and the blonde moaned.

Something tightened in her belly, energy and fire.

Their eyes locked as Jane continued to work her magic. Little sighs escaped from Maura's parted lips and her eyes darkened with an emotion they had yet to share so blatantly, so unguarded.

Desire.

Jane finished the massage, keeping her gaze on the fire, the cluttered decorations, the carpet, anything but Maura's intuitive gaze. She patted her calf affectionately when she was done, "What do you say we call it a night? It was a long drive."

The blonde nodded, stretching gracefully as was her habit.

After performing their nightly routines, they slipped beneath the soft sheets and the heavy quilt. Even with the light off, the room was well lit in the soft pale light of the moon. It shone brightly through the window and illuminated the bed, but despite the spotlight, their reserve from earlier disappeared.

Maura whispered that they could see the stars, happily pointing out the constellations.

They settled on their own sides, their breathing evening out. This was one of her favourite things, to be able to relax so completely in the presence of another person. If she was being honest with herself, Maura was the only one she could completely relax around, even in sleep.

Falling asleep beside someone is to be completely vulnerable, and she hated that in most situations. Jane Rizzoli was a tough cop, she didn't need a man, she was strong, she was not vulnerable. But the fact of the matter was, she could have Maura in her life and she didn't have to choose between her strength and the magnificence of truly opening yourself up to another person.

With Maura, it was easy. It wasn't that she didn't care enough, and just that she wanted the easy way out. She cared very much that it was easy to open herself so completely so as to sleep beside her. It was that it was right.

She rolled towards her, careful to keep her distance, and with a sleepy sigh she rested her hand on Maura hip over the patchwork quilt.

The other woman didn't move for several minutes and Jane wondered if she had already fallen asleep. But then she slipped her hand from beneath the blankets and covered Jane's hand with her own. Their fingers intertwined, anchoring them in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to bettyhooker's "lumberjane" breakfast for prompting this story! I thought it was going to be a lot less serious, but I hope you enjoy :) Thanks for reading xx**

**P.S. Guys I will continue, another few chapters but nothing super long :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles**

**-Idea from the bettyhooker on tumblr. **

* * *

><p><span>Two<span>

* * *

><p>Jane woke up to something tickling her nose and a warm soft body pressed to her front. She shifted slightly to rub at her nose and the woman in her arms shifted with her, snuggling back into her embrace. She was overwhelmed by the scent of fruity shampoo, wood spoke and musk. It was Maura, it had always been Maura, but now every sense was heightened and ever cell in her body hummed with awareness.<p>

With fox-like quickness she slipped from the bed and into her age old jeans, soft and supple against her skin like an old friend's embrace. She switched her t-shirt and threw on the same unbuttoned flannel shirt from the day before. In bare feet, she padded to the kitchen and she threw a few logs onto the burning coals.

The brunette started a pot of coffee and leaned against the counter as it brewed. She stood by, focusing on the gurgle and hiss of the water and the rich smell of fresh coffee. The smell alone was enough to wake up some of her frantic thoughts. Her feelings, her questions, her doubts were flying a mile a minute. She couldn't pin down a single confusing thought and confront it like she so wanted.

The second the pot held enough of the dark aromatic liquid she poured it into a large ceramic mug. The first sip was strong and bitter and burnt her tongue. Her second flowed hot and sharp down her throat. The third sip was bursting in flavour as the coffee had cooled enough to taste, earthy and heady spices, it sharpened her senses and focuses her mind.

She'd been thinking for years now, about how much she loved her friend, and about how much her feelings pushed past that boundary of friendship. She realized then that she hadn't come here to think, she'd come here to be, to be with Maura. No amount of thinking would change how she felt, it was time to simply accept them and allow the pieces to fall into place, however that may be. In the best or worst case, at least those puzzle pieces would stop tumbling around in the box, meaningless and shapeless.

She filled her mug again, this time doctoring it with milk and sugar. She relished the smoothness on her tongue and sighed happily. She was simply going to be with Maura, no thinking, no restraining the desire that threatened to explode, she would have no secrets.

Jane chuckled to herself in the empty kitchen, this wasn't her, she wasn't like this. This was reckless, this was fearless, but she had nothing left to lose, not when the weight of the world threatened to crush her.

Whistling now, she fired up the gas burners on the stove and started mixing up some eggs.

Maura is usually up before the sun, but the fresh air and the long drive from the day before meant she shuffled into the kitchen much later. She had Jane's thick socks pulled to her knees and her nightgown hit her mid thigh. The sleep tousled blonde was drowsy, her eyes barely open when she came to lean against the counter to inspect the sizzling frying pans. Then she's drawn by some unexplainable force into the circle of Jane's arms. She wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled into her shoulder until the tantalizing smell of sizzling bacon and fresh coffee woke her up completely.

"Good morning." Jane glanced down at the woman in her arms, her heat beating erratically. _Don't think, just be_, she told herself.

"Moring," She sighed sleepily, her breath hot on Jane's neck.

The brunette nibbled on her lip, taking in her friend's attire. Silk and lace in pale purple, what Maura might call lavender. It's sexy, it's sweet. She wondered if in fact Maura and her mother had gone shopping or if this was one of Maura's own nightgowns. It wasn't one she'd seen before but maybe it was reserved for vacations to cabins at the lake. She shook her head, tearing her attention to the way the lace fell over the curves of her breasts. _Don't think, just be. _It opened her up to a real of tantalizing details she'd never dreamed of, her decision was never so clear. She changed the subject on herself and asked, "Uh, aren't you cold?"

"No, its cozy in here, thank you." Maura shook her head, blonde curls tickling Jane's chest, "What did you make?"

The brunette winked then, "A lumberjane breakfast."

She pulled back to look up at her smiling face, eyes wide with amusement, "Really!"

"Yes, Maura."

"But it'll still my joke," She pouted adorably, glancing from the meal to the woman before her.

Jane leaned forward, inches away from kissing her full pink lips, but then she smoothly moved past her to reach for some paper towel. "It's still your joke," She chuckled, wrapping her arms around her waist. Deftly, she stirred the eggs and flipped the bacon onto a paper towel. "Alright, shall we eat."

"Oh yes!" She poured a mug of coffee and quickly settled herself at the table, cloth napkin spread over her lap. "So what does a lumberjane breakfast entail?"

"We have some French toast here, eggs, bacon and some berries." She reached for another dish and placed it on a heat trivet, "And hash browns for me because I know you don't like them."

Maura hummed appreciatively around a bite of French Toast, " How come you don't cook for me at home?"

Home.

"My talents only surface up here at the lake," She teased.

Maura giggled, reaching across her hand and squeezing it affectionately. "I see then, we'll have to come here a lot more often."

"You don't hate it?"

"No" She looked surprised, "Not at all."

"Well feel free to come here whenever or with whoever you like, now that you know the secret. I'll give you the name of the person we rent it from."

"Thank you Jane, but I'd really only like to come here with you, in the winter with snow all around or in the summer... Oh it would be marvellous. Maybe we should even get our own cottage up here what do you think?" She prattled on, moving the eggs around on her plate to sack up the maple syrup, entirely oblivious to Jane's silent awe,

When they were finished, Jane shooed Maura away to get dressed and tackled the cleaning of the small kitchen.

Then she returned in stiff tight jeans that hugged her every curve, Jane wanted to pull her close and slip her hands into the back pockets to cup her hands gorgeous ass.

"What do you say we go for a walk, burn off some of that food," Maura asked, patting her already flat stomach.

The two women left the cabin without locking it, something Maura marveled at, before setting off down the dusty gravel road. The pine trees lining the road shed rusty red pine needles that were a soft carpet beneath their feet.

Maura caught sight of a particularly bright red leaf and rushed off the side to scoop it up.

"Hey Maur, don't go too far off the road ok, it's hunting season."

She whirled around and came running back, gluing herself to Jane's side.

The brunette nudged her with her elbow, "We'll be ok on the road, but I'd be careful if you go up the back hill."

"Alright, thank you." She nodded thoughtfully, remaining close for a few more minutes.

The colourful fall leaves, maple, oak and poplar, fell in fiery patters over the forest floor. Maura scampered ahead like a small child, running shoes barely making a sound, her hair bouncing in a high pony tail. "Oh look at this leaf, and this one!" She came running back with a bouquet of red and orange and brilliant yellow leaves, "Aren't these pretty."

"They're lovely Maura" She grinned with amusement and affection at the pure joy in her features, the way her entire body vibrated with excitement. "You know we have leaves like that in the States too?"

She nodded, the ponytail bobbing up and down, "These are different, of course the tree's are the same species but there certainly would be genetic differences due to the..."

"Maura." Jane interrupted with a signature eye roll.

"Oh," She shook her head to dislodge the science that sat on the tip of her tongue, "It seems like they also feel special. I shouldn't feel anything for leaves but..."

"They are special," Jane agreed with a soft smile. She bent then, picking up an orange leaf, the ends flaming with red, "How about this?"

"Oh Jane it's perfect." She added it to the bouquet and slipped her hand into Jane's as they rounded a bend in the road.

Her hand tingled. Her heart jumped.

* * *

><p>They spent the afternoon reading on the dock, stripped to t-shirts and their pants polled up to their knees in hopes of soaking up some vitamin D.<p>

Jane lolled in a Muskoka chair with a crime novel while Maura perched cross-legged in her own, studying her iPad in her lap.

The brunette glanced over from under the brim of her baseball cap, "Maura, this is a vacation! Are you working?"

"No," She grinned, "I'm following up on TWIV. It came out Thursday and I barely got the chance to listen to the podcast, let alone read all the accompanying articles."

"TWIV?" Jane lay her book on her chest, her voice lowering in a teasing vibrato. "No wait let me guess. Tighty Whities in Virginia. Ten Wives and Illegal Vitamin. Terrifying Whales in Venezuela."

Maura returned with an exasperated sigh, "This Week In Virology."

"Maura!" She yelped, "You said you weren't working!"

"It's not work! I find it interesting!" The honey blonde protested, brow furling in consternation.

"Mhmmm." Jane shook her head, unable to keep a laugh from escaping her lips.

Maura stuck out her tongue pertly, "You're reading a crime novel, that's like work."

"That's different."

The blonde stared her down.

"Alright, we'll vacation however we want to vacation." She returned her nose to her book.

Maura was giggling some twenty minutes later and Jane looked up incredulously, "Are you really giggling at germs?"

"There not germs-"She stopped herself and focused on the point at hand, "Just come see." She gestured widely to the brunette who came to sit on the wide arm of the chair. Maura gripped her thigh as she leaned closer to balance the iPad between them to show her a short video clip. "They showed this at a conference a few years ago and I just remembered it." She pointed, "Look they made a time-lapse video of a cell with a piece of debris, but it's funny because it looks like those light swords from that movie with the scary father."

"Lightsaber? from Starwars." Jane looked again at the jumping video and laughed out loud, it echoed over the bay. "You're right it totally does."

"Oh, can I show you another one?" Maura's excitement grew and her hand inched higher on her leg over the smooth denim towards the apex of her thighs.

Her skin burned beneath her touch. At that point she'd do just about anything Maura asked. A handful of videos later and Maura's pinky brushed over the seam, just below the zipper. Jane jumped back, quickly standing up beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"The uh suns going down and I thought you might be getting cold," She mumbled, skittering away to collect her book. For a moment, she contemplated jumping in the lake to cool down. Her _don't think, just be_ mantra was easier said than done, she was leaving herself open to Maura's touch and the power it wielded.

Jane insisted on making dinner that night, warm chili and fresh cornbread. She didn't have the patience to do so in town, but here she had all the time in the world and she quite enjoyed cooking. Mura teased her mercilessly again, already planning all the meals she wanted Jane to make over the next decade or so.

The sat by the fire, chatting about their childhood summers like never had before. Maura described the countless camps she'd been to and Jane recounted her times in the backwoods of Canada.

"I would have stuck up for you if I'd known you at camp," She murmured in response to a story about how girls had teased and taunted her. Jane tugged her to her feet and she bumped into her chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their balance, Maura's hand resting on Jane's chest to regain her equilibrium. She looked up though thick eyelashes, "And I would have let you show me how to build a fort in the wilds of Muskoka."

With that promise, they dampened the fire and climbed into bed as they had the night before. Maura immediately turned to fit herself along the curve of Jane's body, warmth and comfort overcoming them. Jane's hand rested on her hip but the other woman tugged it around to rest on her belly. Once again, anchoring them in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just started working so I may or may not slow down with the whole updating business. Also I figure I'll finish this in a few more chapter so let me know if there's a particular lakeside vacation fantasy you have and I'll add it in :) Thanks for the great response to this! It's fun :) **

**P.S. If you're into science/microbiology and you aren't listening to TWIV, you should its awesome :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles. **

* * *

><p><span>Three<span>

* * *

><p>The region was graced with what one would call an Indian summer, a final wave of heat before the winter truly set in. The sun shone brightly that day, burning away the frost on the grass to shimmering dew drops. At mid morning, the temperature had already risen well over twenty degrees and the colourful fall leaves blew in a warm wind reminiscent of earlier months.<p>

Maura's excitement bubbled from the combination of Jane's excellent coffee brewing skills and the summer warmth that had washed over them. She'd changed her outfit three times that morning already, adapting to the rising temperature and vying for the perfect cottage look. She flitted about while Jane finished the dishes, fanning herself with her hand and lifting her hair from the back of her neck.

The sweet smell of her perfume and the clean scent of shampoo wafted over to her with every turn Maura made about the kitchen. "Hey Maur, you're only making yourself hotter by running around like that."

She skipped over, "You think I'm hot."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yes, but that's beside the point. You're going to give yourself heat stroke before eleven." She brushed damp fingers over a flushed cheek, "What do you say we go for a canoe ride? You can't fidget in there."

She'd never seen Maura like this, usually the woman was perfectly in control, calm and collected. She thought to herself, that she hadn't been the only one who had desperately need to get away from the world, Maura too needed the chance to thrive. Out here it was as if every cell in her body was free from the restraints of society and the restraints she'd put on herself. All the contained energy was being released and her soul sang with freedom.

"Oh yes! Oh Jane!" Hand in hand they raced down to the dock to where the canoe was tied. Then Maura paused, looking shyly at the brunette, "I've never actually been in a canoe before."

"That's alright, you wanna paddle?"

"Yes!" She brightened momentarily, clapping her hands, then sagged again, "I don't know how though."

"I'll show you. " She handed Maura a paddle and took one herself, demonstrating how to hold it. "Here put your hand over the top here and your other hand wraps around down here...Good Maura." She moved smoothly, twisting her upper body, "Now you switch hands when you switch sides, but if you're paddling with another person you don't switch sides. And if you're really good you don't switch by yourself either."

She fumbled with the paddle, "So, when do you switch?"

The brunette chuckled, "When you're gonna hit a rock and you need to save your ass rather than look graceful."

"I hope we don't hit a rock," Maura glanced nervously out over the softly rippling water.

"Nah, we're fine here in the bay I won't take you down the rapids," She finished with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Now what?" Maura gestured with the paddle clutched in her hands.

Jane demonstrated the smooth stroke, slicing through the air with grace.

Maura tried her damndest to mimic the other woman, but she wobbled slightly even on dry land.

Jane put down her own paddle and came to stand behind her friend. She covered her hands with her own, and in slow movements began to demonstrate the proper rhythm.

Almost immediately, heat crackled between them and tension grew. The mechanics of their actions was lost in the energy that drew them together, that had them focussing on the tantalizing way their bodies brushed together with every stroke. After several strokes, Maura looked back over her shoulder, whispering, "I think I've got it now."

"Cool, uh ok." She rubbed at the back of her neck, and fiddled with the hem of her shorts, "Let's get going."

They managed to make it into the boat without tipping and they began a leisurely, zig zagged, paddle across the bay. Eventfully Jane took control and steered them towards an island situated near the mouth of the large inlet. She manoeuvred them into a vee in the rocks and hopped out to tug the canoe up.

There was a brief exploration of the tiny rocky island, populated with three windswept cedars and a low-lying blueberry bush. They lounged on the lichen covered rocks, facing the sun to bask up its rays.

"I used to come hide here a lot as a teenager," Jane admitted, "It was my place to be alone."

She cleared her throat and continued tentatively, "I used to have a crush on the girl in that cottage over there. She was tiny, blonde and adorable. Nothing like me, which is probably why I liked her...that and the bikini she wore." She chuckled softly, closing her eyes at the memories. _Don't think_, Jane reminded herself, _just be_. "I'd daydream about her coming out to meet me on the island and that we would talk under the stars and I'd have my first kiss."

"Did she ever come?"

Jane shook her head, "Once during the day she met me here and we talked and swam a little. She told me she had a boyfriend and that was the end of that."

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," She answered truthfully. "I wasn't ready for a relationship like that, I think I really just needed those dreams you know?"

Maura nodded, "Fantasies are important for understanding oneself, and for being able to process thoughts you might otherwise not be able to face."

There were silent for some time after Jane's revelation, listening to lapping of the water and the rustle of the leaves.

Maura murmured, "Are you ready for a relationship like that now? Is that why you couldn't marry Casey?"

"Yes. I am." Jane replied honestly, though she wasn't quite able to meet Maura's eyes, instead she picked at the moss on the granite.

"I'm glad Jane," She placed her hand over Jane's, stilling it.

The brunette glanced up to meet her eyes then, blushing slightly under the bright sun, and held on tightly. "I didn't marry Casey because I wasn't me with him, I couldn't be myself. And yes, I guess my dreams are part of it, but it was a lot more basic than that."

"I know you'll find someone Jane, you're an amazing woman."

Jane squeezed her hand lightly, "I think that I already have."

Her eyes widened at that and she bit her lip as if not sure how to respond.

It would be the perfect moment to lean over and kiss her, her full lips pink and wet, but Jane stopped herself, it wasn't time yet.

Maura sensed her hesitation and jumped up, full of bubbling excitement again, "Let's go back! This time I'm steering!" The petite blonde woman skipped over the rocks to the canoe, her hair flying behind her and her laughter floating in the wind.

Jane shook her head, it was going to be a long trip home.

* * *

><p>"Jane come, it's lovely out!" She heard over the sound of the whispering night.<p>

The brunette dumped the bundle of logs she's carrying on the hearth and headed in the direction of Maura's voice. It was coming from the dock, she realized, and quickly headed down the path, whistling an unrecognizable tune.

Out of the corner of her eyes she caught sight of a flash of white and followed by a splash.

Jane hurried to the water's edge, stumbling over a branch and slipping on the pine needle covered path, thinking that the blonde had fallen in.

But moments later there was a childlike giggle and a whoop, accompanied by soft gurgles as she treaded water just past the end of the dock. "Oh Jane, the water is warm and refreshing."

Her bare feet hit the worn oak planks, soft and cool against her skin.

She didn't hesitate and hurriedly fumbled to throw her shirt and jeans to a pile on the dock. In her bra and panties, she took the plunge, jumping in to the dark waters.

Jane aimed her landing just beside the blonde, sending a small tidal wave and a fountain of water over the other woman.

She spluttered, wiping the water from her face. With her hair slicked back and her wide goofy smile, she resembled a drowned rat but to Jane it's the most beautiful sight she's witnessed in her life. It is a natural beauty that is glimmering with the reflection of the water.

"Hey," The brunette murmured.

"Hello," Maura returned primly, bobbing a little in the rippling water.

Though it was October, the water of the shallow lake still held the warmth of the summer. The night air was in cool contrast to the water that flowed about them.

"You were right, this is nice."

The blonde smirked knowingly, as if to say, _of course I'm right, aren't I always_.

They paddled about, never straying too far from the dock. The water was black silk against their skin, softly caressing and infinitely teasing.

Jane sculled in place, glancing up at the night sky where the first stars peppered the inky blackness. She began to speak, softly and melodically, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might." She closed her eyes and Maura joined her in the last line, "Make the wish I wish tonight."

"So what'd you wish for?" Jane glanced over, letting her feet sink to face the blonde.

"I can't tell you then it won't come true," She turned and faced her friend.

Their bodies melding against one on other beneath the warm water.

There was something about the darkness, the unknown that was so tantalizing. Anything could happen in the secret of night.

The soft friction as the bobbed beside each other had them drawing deep breathes. Their eyes locked, dark onyx and deep amber.

"Jane."

"Yes?" Her eyes flicked to her lips.

"I'm cold," Her teeth chattered, her lower lip quivered.

"Shit, I'm sorry Maur."

The splashed forward and pulled themselves out at the dock, the warmer water replaced entirely by the cold night air, their breaths coming in ghostly puffs.

Maura stood for a few moments, drops of water shinning in the moonlight over her naked body.

Jane gaze held nothing back, they didn't need words to know exactly where they were going. "Maura," she whispered, her voice rasping with need and emotion.

She shivered violently, her teeth chattering together.

Jane wrapped her sweatshirt around her, gathered their clothes and ushered them to the cottage. In swift movements she turned the shower on full blast, steam immediately billowing out.

"Go on Maura, get in there and warm up. Your lips are blue."

She dropped the sweatshirt and hesitated with a knowing look as Jane's gaze was drawn down the length of her body. Then she stepped into the stall, beneath the cascade of hot water. Her back arched as the blistering heat hit her, a moan escaping her lips.

Molten desire coursed through the brunette, imagining another time, another place, when she would be the reason for that very same reaction. She tore herself away and, wrapped in a blanket, got the fire roaring and the kettle boiling.

Maura was out minutes later, skin pink and soft from the steam.

Jane blushed, shyness overcoming her as she remembered her thoughts moments earlier, and hurried to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and stepped out into sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, her wet hair pilled in a messy bun on the top of her head.

Maura had finished up the tea and cut healthy chunks of coffee cake for them. They conversation was stilted through the meal but then they moved easily together, Maura curling up on her chest as they enjoyed the flickering fire.

Later, when she was lying in bed, with Maura just inches from her, her thoughts were far from innocent. She couldn't clear the image of her round, full breasts with nipples pert from the cold, the flat plane of her stomach, to the vee between her legs. She bit her lip in an attempt to harness a frustrated groan.

This was Maura, she was in love with Maura Isles. She wanted forever with her, not a simple night of passion fueled by a evening skinny dip. She deserved a conversation, a first kiss and slow sweet love making. She gave up trying to distance herself and pulled her into her arms. Maura tuned, their legs entwining, and she tucked her nose into the hollow of Jane's throat, until she at last stopped shivering. Tomorrow, tomorrow she told herself, everything would change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews :) This is fun!**

**P.S. If you think this is crazy to be this hot and go swimming in Canada in October, I assure you it's possible. Weird but possible. Three? years ago it was something like 30 degrees thanksgiving weekend (October for us), I went swimming in the lake and got a sunburn :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles. **

**-Idea from the bettyhooker on tumblr. **

* * *

><p><span>Four<span>

* * *

><p>The day began much as it had the previous few mornings, with Maura waking up early and letting Jane sleep in while she herself escaped outside with coffee, yogurt and handful of five-star Sudoku's. She'd creep inside just in time to slide into bed as Jane was waking up.<p>

"Mphm" Jane mumbled, "Cold toes, you have cold toes."

"I'm sorry," She squeaked, bracing herself for the pillow she knew would be flying to catch her in the face.

"Don't think that I don't know what you've been doing every morning," Jane leaned over with a teasing gaze, challenging the amber eyes before her.

With a mind of its own, her gaze dropped to light on the full pink lips just inches from her own.

Jane groaned in frustration and rolled away.

But then today something had changed.

For Jane.

And for Maura.

Overnight they had stopped thinking.

They just were.

Jane and Maura.

Existing on a single plane, the two women it's only inhabitants.

Jane glanced back at the blonde still lying on the bed.

In her smile, she knew, she felt it too.

It put a little bounce in her step as she hurried through a shower and preparation of a true Lumberjane breakfast.

Maura watched the other woman with greater intensity that morning.

She found excuses to help, or as Jane put it, to get in the way.

Every touch which had once been simple familiarity, rocketed to full on lust.

Every brush, once a slow burning desire, became a sizzling passion.

They used every excuse to touch each other.

Who could surprise who into adolescent yelps or delicious full body shivers, their skin erupting in goose bumps.

When breakfast was over, the air was heavy with humidity and unspoken words.

Chores kept them occupied, but today of all days, they'd rushed though them.

They found themselves on the porch swing with glasses of pink lemonade between them.

_We have to talk. _

The four most dreaded words in a human adult's life.

Neither knew who said it.

But this time, this time, these four words were a beautiful symphony under the sun, screaming with joy and delight.

They both knew it, down to the lightning in their nerves.

It was Maura who took the plunge.

"Jane."

"What!" She yelped, her name had been spoken with too much affection, too much pleasure.

It was perfect.

Maura one by one lifted the glasses of lemonade safely to the windowsill.

She took Jane's hand in her own.

And then she spoke, her words like the first warm spring rain. "Jane, I have been in love with you for a very long time.

"You never said anything?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, I only wanted you to be happy."

"With Casey, you thought"

"We both thought." Maura corrected.

"I'm sorry Maura I..." Jane's dark eyes swam with tears, "What about your happiness, all these years."

"I have been far from unhappy my love," Maura continued in earnest."It is because you make me happy, because you were always there for me, I didn't feel like I was missing out on too much." She sighed deeply and her voice shook with a suppressed sob, "But it wasn't until Casey proposed that I knew was going to lose you, that I would be unhappy. That I was too late. "

"But...But it's not anymore," Jane pleaded.

Maura nodded, "I've known you loved me back or I never would have stayed. Do you still love me?

"I never stopped," The brunette whispered shakily. then she brightened, "Wait, for all these years, you've like loved me loved me?"

"Yes." Maura nodded slowly with a look of puzzlement that turned her mouth into a pretty pink bow.

Jane whispered excitedly clapping her hands, and wiggling in her spot. "In like a sexual way."

Maura leaned in closer, speaking in a low breathy moan, "Yes, in like a sexual way."

Jane jumped up then, full of pent energy, she paced back and forth, sat down again, ran down the stairs to twirl in the garden and back up to Maua in a very un-Jane like manner

The blonde caught her lover's arm on one of such trips, "My love, I love your mind very much, although I am questioning its sanity-"

"-I'm just so happy." Jane interrupted.

"And I'm glad , but I think you'll like to hear what I have to say."

"Ok, ok. Go, go."

" love your mind and your heart, but I also very much want to love your body. In the carnal sense," She added, just to make sure there wasn't any confusion on that subject.

Jane had never been that frank with herself even as long as she'd known how she loved Maura as a friend, and then as more than a friend. She'd been careful to at least consciously pass over her deep feelings of very raw attraction and very real towards the other woman.

It still took some work to admit it out loud, not because it wasn't true, because it was very very true, but because of who that meant Jane thought she would be. It changed her identity.

Or did it.

She wasn't so sure anymore.

Jane got down on one knee, "Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend, my partner, my lover and my lover," She added the title again with emphasis, just in case it hadn't been clear the first time.

"Yes," Maura dipped her head shyly, a soft blush dusting her cheekbones.

"Alright so now that we've decided to date and all even though already know that we love each other I feel like we should do something, like it should be a huge moment."Jane turned towards the lake, "Why aren't the trumpets blaring, why are there no fireworks, why am I not screaming at the top of my lungs I LOVE MAURA ISLES AND SHE LOVES ME."

An even deeper blush glowed upon Maura's cheeks.

With their hands clasped tightly together they listened to their declaration of love echoing around the lake.

As it died down Maura cleared her throat and yelled timidly, albeit with great volume, " I LOVE JANE RIZZOLI AND SHE LOVE ME TOO."

The echoes of their voices came together in a quiet duet of a viola and cello, mellow and sure.

Jane turned to her suddenly, "Perhaps we should seal it with a kiss."

"I'm not one to argue with someone as beautiful as you." Maura simpered and raised herself primly to her knees on the porch swing and carefully pressed a kiss to Jane's lips.

Jane gripped at the back of the chair and forgot to breathe, fearing that if she did a white hole of humming nerves and passion would explode over them.

Their first kiss was short and sweet, something akin to a dare between two five year olds.

"How about if we hold hands?" Maura suggested.

With their hands clasped properly in Maura's lap, they tried again.

With their second kiss they'd moved somewhere into the domain of grade sevens playing a game of spin the bottle, a little wet, a little sloppy, but they were getting somewhere.

The two women looked sheepishly at each other.

"I mean, I thought it would feel..." Jane lifted her finger to her lovers mouth to trace the contour of her lips, her brow wrinkled in consternation.

"I thought so too, I mean.. " Maura mumbled around the long graceful finger that still remained before kissing it softly.

In a split second, Jane clumsily toppled face forward, her lips first to catch Maura's mouth still open in a shocked smile.

Then.

Then they melted together.

They deepened the kiss, tongues sliding against one another, ending sizzling sparks down their spines and settled, throbbing, at their core.

Maura slid foreword, tucking herself into Jane's lap and tangling her fingers through Jane's wild curls. She angled her head to taste, to explore, the warm wetness of her mouth.

She caressed Jane's sides, and was coming to cup her breast when Jane stopped and removed Maura from her lap.

The shock of rejection aside, Maura's hand didn't leave her best friends fierce grip.

"I ... I don't know Maura..."

"Want to try again" Maura whispered, trying her best to sound sexy and not like a chain smoker, all at the same time attempting not to spook Jane anymore than she already was.

"Hell yes."

Their lips crashed together, then softened as their relaxed into the coursing passion that existed between them.

Their hands roamed and Maura's shirt was unbuttoned quickly. But when it was Jane's turn, she stopped again, distancing herself from Maura, though she never let go of the vice-like grip of the clasped hands between them.

Maura didn't let go of her hand.

She didn't speak either.

Maura tugged the brunette up and over to where the canoe bobbed in the water, where she bravely padded them out to Jane's island.

* * *

><p>They walked around the small island several times over before Jane spoke.<p>

"I think I know what's wrong ... It's not you, it's me." The words were light enough to be carried away on the next gentle breeze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The honey blonde asked.

Jane shook her head, motioning to them to find a seat on the rocky land.

She toed the moss covered rock, searching for answers in the persistent silence.

She broke the silence, soft and shaky, "I guess I've only really been with Casey and I just hated when he touched my breasts. I mean I know from the look of things, and everything else he did-"

Maura made a face.

Jane grinned then, "I know gross right... But he looked pretty talented and I didn't ever feel anything. At least not what I was supposed to feel. He thought at first that it was because I wanted it rougher, but it only left my nipples sore and chaffing for days after."

Maura interrupted again with a kiss on her cheek.

Jane smiled softly and continued, "Well I guess I didn't feel anything I was supposed to feel, so I made the sounds I thought I should so he would go gentle on me. He wasn't a bad guy or anything like that, I'm just I'm weird I guess. And I feel like I can let you know now, that I'm weird so that you can run now."

Maura, "Oh Jane..." She brought her to her side, Jane hunching her taller frame to curl into Maura's neck, "You must know that all women's bodies are wonderfully different from one another, that's what makes them such a wonder to explore."

"You mean by having have lots of sex?"

Maura paused, then nodded, "Yes you could say I've had a lot of sex, but the art of making love to someone, of exploring their beautiful and unique body, does not always have to involve intercourse." She cleared her throat and continued, "And Jane, not all women have the same nerve endings in all the same places. It doesn't make you weird or not normal, or skewed or anything like that. Communication is the key here, we'll figure out what each other like."

"Communication huh, guess I never tried that one."

"Mhmm, Casey should have realized that and accepted that and realized the spots you do like. For example, like this spot just above your hipbones." Maura thumbs grazed the soft skin at just that location.

Jane hissed and sighed as the shock of pleasure flashed, "Maura how could you possibly know that?"

"Every time I accidentally touch you there, your spine shoots straight up and I can practically smell the musk of your desire coming out of every pore in your body."

Jane blushed and hugged her hands about her waist, gazing up into Maura's eyes of liquid honey.

Maura continued, "And some women can orgasm from the nerves in her breasts alone." A beautiful smile dazzled full pink lips, and her eyes shone, it was a look that Jane had only ever seen when directed at her.

"There was a woman that you once loved," Jane guessed, but there was no jealously in her voice. She was only interested in unearthing new and wonderful facets that made up Maura's heart, her soul.

"I met her in South Africa."

"She was beautiful."

Maura pushed her hair back from her face, and began, carefully picking over the words of her story. "Her hair cascaded down her back and her breasts so small and perfect and soft that I would fill my hands with them and devour them. Her eyes. Her eyes were the colour of the sea when the ice burgs came down from the arctic. I could get lost in those eyes as much as I could get lost in our lovemaking." Her smile was one of a faraway land, dreamy and nostalgic. "She was so kind, so so kind. One evening we were taking a walk just the two of us, one of those walks that would lead to an exotic rendezvous of her making. But we came across a child who had broken both the radial and ulna bones and she held the child to her chest, singing and rocking. She traipsed out past our dig sight to his village where his people could care for him how western medicine could not."

"I think I fell in love with her that day."

"I can't believe that I've never heard this story before." Jane murmured.

Maura continued but the sadness crept into her voice, pushing past delicate memories. "It was beautiful and it was brief. It was never something to last, it was simply a moment in time where the world stops and lets two people interact in a way that neither could have imagined in their wildest of dreams back in their native territory."

"Mine was Boston. Hers was at the dig site and a small city some 50 kilometers to the east. I couldn't stay with her anymore than she could return with me."

Jane leaned forward, brushing away the moisture that pooled beneath her eyes, "That was beautiful, thank you so much for sharing."

Before Jane could open her mouth to ask if they'd kept in contact, if Maura knew where she was, she was decidedly cut off.

Maura cleared her throat, "And might you tell me, if you could, if you'd had experiences with other women."

Jane shrugged, "I've got a much more lewd history and far less beautiful. I hooked up a couple times in college and once as a rookie. The day after it happened though she put me in a choke hold in the locker room and told me never again, never with her and never with anyone who was anyway related to the precinct. So I didn't after that."

"Things are different now," Maura took Jane's hand gently in her own tracing the veins in her palms down her wrists.

With a voice ragged with unshed tears, Jane managed, "And now I think we've got a real chance."

They were quiet a while longer, looking out at the water, before Jane asked, "Maura, do you like it?"

"Do I like what Jane?" Their conversation had taken so many interesting turns, it was difficult to tell just what she meant.

The brunette glanced down shyly at the other woman's chest.

She giggled, "Oh yes, yes I do, I find it quite pleasant."

"Alright." Jane nodded.

Just like that.

Maura took her hand and lead them back to the canoe, whispering in her ear, "However I have many other areas that I'd like to explore with you, and many other talents I'd like to show you as well."

Jane took the position at the bow this time, and laughed freely as she untied the rope and cast off with a vigorous excitement. "To hell with men's' stubble!"

"Yes indeed!"

Jane looked back at Maura, tongue in cheek, and said "Unless were old ladies and were still trying to have a good time, you know a good roll in the hay, and we've got a couple a lone hairs on our chin and we call them Thelma and Louise."

"Yes Jane, unless that is the case."

They had barely arrived at the dock when Jane stood, shucked her clothes onto the wood and jumped into the water.

Maura wasn't far behind.

She laughed, throwing her head back as if to bark at the moon and let her hair float out as a crown in the water.

Jane bobbed along and slipped silently up behind the other woman.

Skin to skin.

Their hands entwined, they turned to face each other, and they melded into the curve of each other bodies.

The two women floated for a few minute, enjoying the feel of the dark water across their skin, between them, around them.

It was like dark silk.

Seductive and dangerous.

They moved into a kiss, heady and deep, like drinking the nectar of the gods.

Jane cupped her palm between Maura's legs, her palm ghosting over her already, all too sensitive clit.

"I believe," Maura panted, "That we should go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel that since it has been so long since I wrote the first three chapter, that the writing style may be different. This one and the next chapter that I should have up tomorrow will be similar styles though :) Thanks guys for coming back to this story with me, especially since it's Canadian Thanksgiving here :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles**

**-Idea from the lovely bettyhooker on tumblr. **

* * *

><p><span>Five<span>

* * *

><p>On the final morning of their impromptu escape from the city, Maura lingered in bed, preferring to wake up to a warm, naked body instead of the serenity of outdoors.<p>

Her toes weren't cold when her feet began to caress Jane's calves.

She liked that this morning she smelled like Maura and Jane and sex instead of pine needles.

It's quiet but for the beat of their hearts and a faint chickadee.

"So," Jane begins, but the single syllable felt far too harsh for the peaceful morning and the sweetness of the rising sun. With Maura cuddled into her side, she drags out that single syllable word, "Soooo..." And as if by doing so it would prolong their first morning after, and their sanctuary in the woods.

Maura asked with an impish grin, "So what?"

"Uhmmm..." Jane tried again, but she was lost in hazel eyes. Memories flooded back of the night before, and the image of those dark eyes when Maura had come for her over and over again.

Maura looked pointedly, kissing Jane beneath her chin. She prompted, "I believe you are referring to the fact that we had sexual intercourse last night."

The dark headed brunette made a face and whined, "Mauraaaa, when you call it thaaat it doesn't really speak for my moves now does it."

Her index finger absentmindedly traced a path along the graceful curve of Maura's spine.

"And who says you had any moves to speak of?" The other woman asked, her question punctuated with a kiss in the hollow of her throat.

In an instant she had captured Maura's lips, kissing her with the primal need to dominate. She growled possessively, "I would say the three, maybe four, orgasms was a pretty good indication."

"Yes Jane dear, you moves were wonderful , are you happy now?" She said before she leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And it was four."

"Four what?" Then Jane smirked, quite obviously pleased with herself. "Oh. Four."  
>The brunette blushed in spite of the teasing and bravado and she managed to choke out with pride intact, "You're were pretty good yourself."<p>

"Pretty good?" Maura gasped, "I'll have you know that I've been told under numerous occasions that my moves are exquisite and..."

She was interrupted with a kiss.

And then two more.

"Maura," Jane took her hand, "Maura sweetheart your moves were most definitely super duper exquisite, I was only teasing." She spoke softly then, her voice wavering with emotion, "Maura, I.. I have never felt so close to another person in all my life. I never felt so loved and cherished as I did in your arms and I so desperately want to give it all back to you and more, and preferably forever."

"I could say the same thing."

Their gazes held for a second.

Then another.

Then Jane nudged her playfully, "What do you say? Want to put our moves to the test again?"

Her lover nodded eagerly, grabbing fistfuls of curls and dropping a sloppy kiss on her mouth

Jane however, her mind going a mile a minute, was already slightly preoccupied once again. She mumbled around the kisses, " Ok but Maura I was just thinking about how we're going to do this, like how are we going to talk about work."

Maura scoffed, "We are fully grown woman, sexy and brilliant, which means we can do whatever we want to in bed." Her fingers inched down to tease the hem of Jane's t-shirt, and pull over her head.

Jane's voice was muffled though the cotton, but she managed, "I'm making a rule for no cases in bed."

"Fine with me," Maura replied absentmindedly, she had her eyes on the prize, a lean muscled stomach and full breasts with dusky pert nipples. Jane was beautiful and she was hers. "A very reasonable rule, " She added, placating her lover with a kiss on her forehead.

Maura leaned forward once again, allowing her own breasts to be teased as their bodies melded together.

Jane's mind was still wandering down one of the countless paths in her racing mind. "I was just imagining what it would be like if we had kids and they'd come running in here to wake us up..."

Maura shifted again.

This time, to her delight Jane gasped with pleasure.

"We'd better invest in some proper pyjamas then."

"Is that all you have to say?" Jane squeaked out, her heart thudding in her throat

"While the topic of our children in a delightful Jane Rizzoli, and one I would like to have one day, but right now..." Maura flipped the sheet to their feet and straddled her hips. "For right now it's only you and I. Got it."

Jane barely managed a nod before Mura captured her mouth in a wonton fashion and she slid two fingers inside the already quivering brunette, her palm already finding a rhythm against her clit.

Jane moaned and clenched around her fingers, "Jesus Maur, a little warning next time eh?"

Maura removed her glistening fingers and motioned with them to Jane, "My love, it would seem to me that you don't need a warning."

* * *

><p>Later, much later, after they'd made good use of the huge shower head in the cramped cottage bathroom, Jane asked again, "Sooooo..."<p>

Maura's grin faltered, the grin that had been a permanent feature over the blondes features for the past twenty four hours. Her voice was quiet and shaking with nerves, "I believe this time, you are referring to the fact that we have yet to discuss the ramifications our relationship outside this perfect cabin."

On the porch swing, they lingered over the cooling dregs of their coffee. Maura's head rested on her lover's bony shoulder.

"Maura," She sighed, "We've been avoiding the subject since yesterday, well really these past four years and I really, really want this to work out and I really, really want us to start out on the right foot and I really think that we talk about this."

"Where would you like to start?" She whispered.

"I don't know... There's the work thing and the Frankie thing and the Casey thing and the whole were gay now thing and-"She interrupted herself, her face going white, "My Ma, we have to tell my Ma."

"She knows Jane, she's known for a lot longer than we've known."

"How could she, I only knew...you only..."

"She's your mother Jane, and she's as good as a mother to me too." The sun dappled across Jane's thighs, and Maura traced the flickering pattern, "I know she'll be on our side Jane, she'll help us tell Frankie and Tommy ok?"

"I trust you Maura." But she clutched at the other woman's hand in fear and whispered, "What about the whole were gay thing?"

"It's not something that really bothers me Jane, I'm quite comfortable with my sexuality. And really Jane, my love, we don't even have to say anything about that right now."

"How can we not? Were dating! The two of us women!"

"Right now, we're just two friends, who love each other very much, and who have come to be sexual partners as well. "

"But we're both women."

"Does that mean we or you have to be gay?" Maura prodded gently. "We could be bisexual, or we could be a two or maybe a four on the Kinsey scale, or maybe you identify as pansexual, or..."

"Or Maurasexual," Jane teased, some of the tension easing from her shoulders.

"And Janesexual, Maura pointed out, laughter tinkling out over the back deck. "The point is Jane, we don't have to be anything. I'm Maura isles and I happen to be in a relationship with the wonderful Jane Rizzoli, that I am me and you are you, and I'm happy that way.

The minutes of silence that followed were tense. Jane worried her lip while she gazed out at the lake, at her island in the distance.

At last, Jane nodded to herself, and looked up at Maura. "Is it..." She let out a quivering breath and spoke in a rush, "Is it ok if I told you I was gay."

"Of course Jane, of course," She swiped at the tears that stained her lover's cheeks and kissed her softly.

The tears continued to fall and Jane didn't try to stop them. The flowed freely, after years of denying herself, she was free. "It's just that the panic in the locker room, from way back then, I've kept that with me every day, for years. I think I need that label because I've denied to so long myself. I need it to love myself again, after twenty odd years of hating myself."

"Oh Jane..."

"It's ok." Jane smiled through her tears, a deep breath shook her slight frame, "It's really ok now."

The sun came and went with the slightly overcast skies, they sat together, and they were really ok.

After a few minutes of calm, Jane was again fiddling with the edge of her coffee cup. "Uh I know I said that I've put the locker room behind me, but I can't help but worry about work." She prattled on nervously, "We work in different departments in a way, so maybe we can get by the rules about co-workers. Or maybe Maura, I could go and teach at the academy, or I could move departments... Then again maybe I could take my lieutenants exam early. I know I'll pass then I'll be on a desk job so threes less conflict in the workplace and I can you know, be there for you and the kids..."

Maura leaned over and placed the softest of kisses on her lips.

"Mmm hello, come back here," Jane protested.

"Do you remember what you were going on about Jane?"

"No.."She began, but changed her mind quickly when she saw the mirth in Maura's eyes."...I mean yes I remember all too well," She smirked, allowing for another kiss from the honey blonde.

"How about now?" She curled a strand of Jane's hair around her finger, casually noticing the deep reds and browns amongst her raven curls.

"I think I still need some help," She teased as she carefully set their coffee cups on the porch and pulled Maura onto her lap.

Their mouths found each other and they sank into a now familiar embrace.

With a hand cupping her cheek, Maura reached for deeper kiss, releasing Jane's bottom lip with a pop.

"I think, that did the trick, Dr. Isles."

"I am the Chief Medical - "

"I know Maura, I know," Jane grinned, "My girlfriend is the smartest person ever."

"Girlfriend...Girlfriend." She repeated it once more, "Girlfriend."

"What's up with the word Maura, is it too childish? Is it that we're way too old to have girlfriends and also sometimes it gets confusing when people talk about their group of girlfriends. " Jane sighed, "I hate the word partner though, I don't know how you feel about it, and to call you the love of my life with every introduction, people might be a little leery of my sanity."

Maura blushed, "I never got the chance when I was younger to be called anyone's girlfriend, do you think you could call me that, just for now?"

"Maura babe, of course." Jane grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now you're still distracting me about the work situation, I don't want either of us to resent the other for having to chose job over relationship."

The blonde stood and tugged Jane after her. "I think it would be in our best interests to tell Vince about our relationship-"

"- And he can do all the figuring out for us." Jane finished. "Of course. Darn it, you're so smart Maura."

"Don't you forget that Jane Rizzoli " Maura skipped away into the kitchen.

"Never Maura isles, never," She chased after her, swatting at her ass.

* * *

><p>They were back on the deck several hours later, lunch eaten and put away, the car packed and the cottage locked up.<p>

It was time to say their goodbyes.

The lake was giving them a helping hand to say goodbye to the cabin and the weekend itself. The Indian summer had ended abruptly over night and the grass drew traces of frost on the tips even at midday.

The whisper of the seasons change was bittersweet.

A harsh wind, whipped at their cheeks and their noses, as if in preparation of the harsh nature of the city.

Maura had a bright red scarf pulled up to her nose, which was also bright red, and irresistibly kissable.

Jane didn't resist.

Their breath came out in puffs as they took their last look around.

Maura gave one last longing look at the cottage.

"We'll be back babe," Jane murmured, holding her hand and shoving them into the warmth of her coat pocket. "Maybe we can come at thanksgiving and perhaps Christmas or New Year's. We know ma isn't tied down, TJ and Tommy would love it, and Frankie would do whatever his big sister tells him to do. Or maybe it can be just the two of us again, long days snuggled together in front of a roaring fire, long nights..." She trailed off as Maura pulled her down for a kiss.

"You don't have to go convincing me my love."

As they turned off onto the highway at the end of the driveway, Maura reached for her hand. They caught a final sight of pearly fog lifting in a dance from the mirror-like surface of the lake.

One day soon, they'd be back with a dance of their own.

* * *

><p><em>~*~ fin ~*~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Holy shit balls man I actually like what I wrote in some of the previous chapters, and while I'm not even close to be happy with these last two chapters, I really just wanted to have this story completed. To the one and only bettyhoooker I'm sorry it took so long, and thank you so much for the prompt, love yah dahling!**


End file.
